Close Encounters
by mykidsdrivemecrazy
Summary: I figured Lucien and Jean married, and Matthew still living with them . Embarrassing things are bound to happen.


Jean was standing in the bathroom fresh from a bath, when she noticed she had forgotten to bring her robe with her. She figured she would be fine in a towel since no one was home but her. Finally reaching the bottom of the stairs she turned and ran into none other than Matthew Lawson. The impromptu jar caused Jean to lose grip on her towel. It fell to the ground leaving Jean bearing all. Jean shrieked with embarrassment making a grab for her towel and turning to make a run down the hall. Matthew just stood there looking appalled.

Lucien had noticed something was odd. Seemed a great deal of tension you could almost cut it with a knife. He figured they must have argued or had some kind of row, but dinner was definitely going to be a silent and awkward affair.

As they all heading to bed for some much needed rest with hopes that all things this morning would soon be forgotten. As Jean kissed Lucien goodnight and he enquired of the problem at dinner tonight. Jean shrugged it off and said, "We will talk about this in the morning light".

Matthew lay in his bed trying to force himself to sleep. But his mind was plagued with the sight Jean in all of her glory. He thought to himself 'Matthew stop, bloody hell'. The scene kept playing in his mind of Jean's naked body standing by the stairs. The touch of her wet shoulder, and the smell of her hair. Thinking to himself how it would feel to taste her, feel her, and the moan she would make when he touched her there. Then once again thinking to himself 'Bloody Hell Matthew, she is you best mates wife'!

The next morning continued much the same as the night before. Awkwardness and silence you could cut with a knife. One never dared to look at the other feeling like the whole house would explode. Breakfast finished Matthew rushed out the door. Lucien finally was able to corner his wife. Spill it Jean he demanded.

Jean was so thoroughly embarrassed, and figured Matthew was too. If she was going to tell Lucien it would have to be in one go. "I was getting out the bath yesterday and I had forgotten my robe. No one was home so I thought; therefore I just grabbed a towel. I wrapped myself in it and went down the stairs, and turned and run into Matthew. Oh Lucien, I dropped my towel and was left standing naked in the hall. I grabbed the towel and hide tailed it to our room". Lucien's mouth dropped open wide and smartly replied, "So my best mate has seen my naked wife". He knew something had to be said, but approaching this subject with his best mate had him full of dread.

Later that evening just after dinner Lucien asked Matthew to join him in the study. "Matthew I have noticed the tension between yourself and my wife. She has told me her side and I was hoping to hear yours. "Blake he growled, I don't think we should". Lucien showing his softest doctors smile said "Please Matthew tell me your side". Just as Jean did Matthew would have to let out all in one go. "I bumped into Jean as she came down the stairs. The jar caused her to lose grip on her towel and it fell to the floor. I reached out to stop any fall and grabbed her wet shoulder just as she lent for the towel". With hesitation he continued but a slight lump was growing in the back of his throat. "She stood there in all her grace, but the sight of me she grabbed her towel and ran down the corridor". Blake walked over to his friend and placed his hand upon his shoulder, "We are all adults here, and we need to find a way to look past all this".

"There is a slight problem there Blake, since seeing your wife in that beautiful state, I'm having trouble sleeping at night", replied Matthew. Lucien's eyes grew large with this admission.

"Matthew Lawson are you telling me you are having dreams of my wife with not so innocent intensions".

Matthew stood fiddling with his pockets and replied, "I've tried to put her out of my mind, but you know I have always found her attractive".

"I know I can't blame you she is quite attractive, but BLOODY HELL MATTHEW SHE'S MY WIFE"!

Lucien flopped in his chair. Matthew offered his apologies. So they finished their night like most others drowning their sorrows in a good cup of scotch.

Things did return to normal though it did take a while. But Lucien ascertains it had more to do with catching Matthew kissing Alice Harvey out behind the station.


End file.
